


Vulnerable When Wet

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Showers, Teasing, assertive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Kylo doesn't want Hux to shower without him
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Vulnerable When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsModernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsModernity/gifts).



Kylo frowned as he watched Hux offer critique and praise to a line of half-dressed officers on the mats. He saw no reason why they should be in such a state for sparring, of all things. First Order regulations would never permit any deviation from the uniform in an actual battle. Why not learn to fight in the clothes they would be wearing? He leveled a look at Thanisson’s naked torso and didn’t bother to suppress a sneer. The mask made it a futile endeavor anyway.

He’d come to the officer’s gym (in _full_ attire) at Hux’s request, expecting to spar with them but Hux insisted it was for morale only-- showing them that the new Supreme Leader took an interest in their program. He would have called it pointless but he couldn’t deny his curiosity about what Hux was teaching them. Of all the routines he had at his disposal to oversee, practical combat was the only one that appealed to him. Somehow Hux had guessed it and he couldn’t even muster up any irritation with the general for his insight.

By the time his focus shifted back to the group they were leaving in single file for the showers. Hux favored Kylo with a tight smile.

“You see? It’s good for them to have you here. They admire you as a warrior.”

“I don’t care about that,” Kylo lied.

“Thank you for coming, regardless.”

“Are you off duty yet?”

Hux tipped his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. “Really, Ren? I thought we finished our… business… this morning.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Kylo growled.

“Hm.” Hux’s expression barely changed but Kylo saw something in it that made his stomach feel like he’d just dropped out of hyperspace. “Why don’t you meet me in my quarters in an hour.”

Kylo drank in Hux’s lithe form under the tight shirt and short, soft trousers he wore. “Or now.”

“No,” Hux chided him, “Not now, I have to shower, for one--”

  
  
“With _them?_ So they can see you first? Why don’t you ever shower with me?”

He stopped, flustered, glaring at Hux for the boyish grin that stole across his face.

“Very well. After you.”

  
  


***

Kylo regretted his words the moment Hux stepped into the small ‘fresher behind him and peeled off his clothes with as much care as, well, as Kylo would have himself. He ran his hands through his hair, letting it fall into disarray.

“You could start the water.”

A water shower was one of the perks of his rank. Kylo could have had one in his quarters too but he hadn’t thought to ask for it. Now they shared the cramped room with Hux naked and unbothered before him while he still stood awkwardly in his clothes and mask. With a grunt he pulled the mask off and set it on the counter.

  
“You start it.”

Hux made a motion to suggest this was nothing to him and brushed past Kylo to program the stream. The spray hit the glass door in a hot rush and Hux stepped inside.

“Coming?”

Feeling foolish Kylo struggled with his clothes and boots and left them strewn across the floor before crowding Hux into the narrow shower. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to flinch at the change in temperature. The water felt nice enough against his back but he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Hux didn’t waste any time grabbing the soap pump and lathering up.

“Turn around, my dear,” Hux said, shocking him into obedience. He was happy to hide his face against the spray for a moment in hopes of washing away the flush that crept across it. He straightened again, rigid as Hux’s slender hands began to work against his shoulders, massaging him through the lather. They slid lower to knead the small of his back. When he felt slick fingers rub soap between his buttocks he pressed his hands against the wall and shuddered. After a moment of this Hux’s arms slipped around him from behind.

“You’re so tense. Relax for me.”

Kylo said nothing, closing his eyes as Hux's fingers tangled in the bushy hair at the base of his cock, soaping it. He felt a hot exhale against his shoulder.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Please.” Kylo swallowed. “Keep going.”

Hux gave his cock such a gentle squeeze that it was everything Kylo could do to stop himself whirling round and pinning him against the wall and rutting against him like an animal. But Hux stayed gentle, soaping and cleaning and cupping his erection just so.

“Face me,” he directed, moving to turn Kylo around.

“Why did you stop?”

Hux leaned in and kissed his wet lips, pulled himself flush against Kylo and slipped a hand down to tenderly rub the head of his cock.

“I haven’t stopped.”

“Y-you’re teasing me,” Kylo stammered against his lips.

Hux nuzzled against his ear and whispered, “If I don’t, who will?”

“No one. Just you.”

“That’s right.” Hux gave his cockhead another firm squeeze and handed Kylo the soap pump. “Will you get my back?”

Something about the way his hands engulfed Hux’s round little shoulders impelled him to kiss the general wherever he could reach; the back of his neck, the shell of his ear. He bit Hux’s shoulder as his hands found the curve of slim hips.

“Naughty,” Hux scolded when Kylo pressed his erection between Hux’s cheeks, wedging it in just to heighten his own pleasure.

“Should I stop?”

Kylo heard the smile in his answer.

“No.”


End file.
